


MY KIT!

by XDemonicAngelX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Feral Behavior, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Missions Gone Wrong, My First Fanfic, Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Purring Keith (Voltron), Scared Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemonicAngelX/pseuds/XDemonicAngelX
Summary: While on a mission Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan get captured. It doesn't take long for the other galra soldiers and guards to learn that Keith has galra blood within him, and not only that, he is a young kit in the galra's eyes, and some of the galra try to make Keith their kit. Well... Lets just say that Krolia and Kolivan are not happy one bit about that.
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Kudos: 184





	MY KIT!

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on penguins, yes PENGUINS, and how some try to steal chicks from their parents because either their chick died or they didn't have a mate to have a chick. I imagine them acting all feral when instinct driven, and when not thinking clearly being all, "MY BABY" but instead of "baby" it would be "kit". I'm not a penguin expert nor a galran one either, so sorry if things aren't correct. I can also see it as similar to the scene in Finding Nemo with the seagulls doing to "mine" thing. Another note is that I'm always not sure when I should put "galra" or "galran" so sorry about that. And finally I wrote this on my phone as well as very late at night so apologies for any errors or if towards the end nothing makes any sense. So yeah.
> 
> Edit: also since I did this on my phone there was tags that I would of liked to put but couldn't so sorry about that.

"Keith"

"Kit wake up!"

My eyes begin to flutter as i find myself laying on a cold floor in a dark room with a throbbing head. 

"Keith can you hear me?"

Mom? Why is she here? Where is here anyways?

"Kit are you okay? Please say something"

Kolivan as well? We're all together on the ground.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Currently in cell on a empire ship, we were breached during our scouting mission then got captured. You were hit from behind very hard" Kolivan said. 

Thats right, it all started coming back. The 3 of us had snuck up on the ship for a simple blade mission that would have been quick and easy without the need for battle. Well things went wrong when our mission was coming to a close and we were spotted and swarmed by many galra and, well, the rest is history after that and now we're here. 

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I ask, hoping that neither of them noticed the shaking in my voice as I spoke, hopefully they will just think its from me waking up after being hit in the head. 

"Not sure at the moment but we haven't been here for a while, but we will get out, I promise" 

With the little time of having my mom back in my life she always seems to know what calms me down, I give a small smile and purr for a couple seconds until I stop myself completely blushing as I break eye contact. 

"S-sorry" I stammer.

"Keith, you don't need to apologize for your kit instincts, it is all natural for galra kits your age that shouldn't be repressed. Please do not feel the need to hide it"

Ever since living full time on the base some of the strange sounds I used to make as a kid have reappeared as well as many others and different behaviors, I've come to learn that all of that were from my galra half. My mom, Kolivan and many other blades have told me that it was okay to make those noises as they are kit instincts, it makes me feel very comforting that the noises I make weren't strange. Its also nice to know that they care for me as well and I'm very happy to have my mom in my life and even Kolivan who I see more as a father figure than just the leader of the blades. But there are times where I need to be reminded of all of that, after many years of growing up with constantly being told that I need to stop making strange nonhuman sounds. 

"I know, but it's just..."

Sounds of a door being open and several footsteps coming our way. 7 galra, 3 females and 4 males standing looking into our cell. 

"Now, heres how things are gonna go, you're either doing it the easy way or the hard way. You are obviously working with Voltron, tell us where they are now!" A male says

"..."  
"..."  
"..."

"Very well, looks like we're doing this the hard way" a different male galra says, the biggest and appears to be the leader of their group. He turns to the other galras and nods at them. The rest of the 3 males go to Kolivan while 2 females go to Krolia, both are held tightly given that all of us had no restraints. That just left the leader as well as the biggest female of the group, stepping in with the door shutting behind them and make their way towards me. 

"Now, you look like you would know something, now would you?" The female galra said as she crouched down to my level and talking to me as if I was a 5 year old being scolded after getting caught lying. 

I still say nothing, just glaring at her. 

Then without warning I was punched straight in the face. I look up and still see her sitting right in front of me. 

Again being off guard she suddenly yanks me up off the floor pinning me on the wall by the throat with my feet off the ground. I see mom and Kolivan on either side of the cell with their feets moving as they want to jump in and stop this, but they were still held on to as well as they know the possibility of them trying to interfere may be worse, they were trained for this. The female galra grins. 

"Anything you have to say now?"

I still stay silent. 

As my vision begins to darken seeking rest she throws me behind her on the other side of the cell where the galra leader is to which he proceeded to kick me several times with the casual "oops" being said. 

"Such a shame really" the leader taunts as he walks around me to go to the female galra. 

"Mhm, well, play time is over, time to get down to business shall we?" Now both of them are pursuiting me. 

*whimper whimper* 

They both stop dead in their tracks eyes wide. 

God dammit Keith, you couldn't have any self control now could you?!

The female starts moving again, a bit slower with the leader behind her. 

As a reaction I scoot backwards until my back hits the wall and begin shaking a little. 

She pauses, she then gets down on her hands and knees and begins crawling towards me, honestly a sight you would see in a horror movie.

With her right in front of me now, she reaches her hand out running her fingers in my hair. Her face completely different than when she first came in here but somehow it feels more uncomfortable. Her eyes make it look like she is in some sort of drunken state. 

She inches closer somehow and pulls me off the wall and now her arms wrapped around me in a very awkward embrace. I start shaking more. 

A rumble ripples in her chest but it holds no comfort unlike the ones mom or Kolivan give. 

"My kit~" she purrs. 

What. The. Fuck. 

She turns around to the leader. 

"Our kit"

Again. What. The. Fuck. 

He carries the same look in his eyes as he nods and makes his way over. 

I try moving backwards to get away from their touch and whimper louder. 

"Shhhh its okay its okay, no more hurt my kit. My kit shhhh"

"NO!!!!"

I try looking over this crazy galra's shoulder and barely seeing mom growling and the look of murder in her eyes. 

"He is my kit! Dont touch him!" She's now struggling in her hold. 

"Keith! You need to move and get out of there!" Kolivan says at the other end of the cell, he is struggling as well. 

I begin to squirm intensely, obviously in this galra's state of mind she didn't think that I was so willing to get out. She is now rumbling louder as if that's supposed to calm me down. 

I managed to break free. But where am I to go now? The cell is the size of a normal American teen's bedroom, but with 9 full blooded galra and one me. So not a lot of places to go. 

Seeing that I'm now out of her grasp the female begins to whimper. The leader lifts her up and begins making rumbling noises of his own and proceeds to give kisses to her temple. 

Oh. 

At any other time I would be looking at this and thinking how wholesome this image is, but given that these 2 are off there bonkers, that quickly left my head. 

Both then look my way. 

Shit. 

Looking around, theres no where to go. 

I just want to curl up and pretend to not exist. 

Shit they're coming. 

Whimpering some more, because why wouldn't I be at this point. Proceed to make a dash to the side mom was at, who was still struggling looking like she is about to tear someone's throat, and hide behind her in the corner and curl up in a ball. 

That was the best thing I could have think of in the moment okay!

"Kit come!"

Now I'm talked to like a damn dog. 

Screw it lets call this bitch Karen, I could care less what this crazy lady's name is at this point. 

I growled. 

Karen didn't like that. 

She as well growled and so does her lover... Dave. 

Oh shit. 

"He is my kit!" Mom growls. 

Karen makes the move in trying to move her way past mom. 

That was mistake #1. 

Mom manages to break free and moves closer to the corner where I'm at blocking me from crazy Karen. 

When Karen continues her approach mom starts lashing out at them. Karen and the 2 other galra begin fighting back and manage to pull mom away from the corning that was hiding me making me whine. 

As soon as I was exposed Dave came in having a mixture of a growl and a rumble. I try to run out of there but his hands were already on me. 

He then wraps his arm around my middle and starts to carry me. I begin fighting him, but then he suddenly reached with his other hand yanking the scruff of my neck claws and everything making me yelping and whining in pain. He was making his way towards the door. 

That was mistake #2. 

I didn't really know what was happening on Kolivan's side of the cell, but it was obvious that he escaped his hold and rammed Dave into the wall near the door. And somehow Kolivan was able to pull me from his grasp. 

I finally felt safe again being in Kolivan's arms, but was short lived when he set me down. 

I flinched hard when I felt a set of arms wrap around me again, scared that it was Karen. 

"Keith! I got you! They wont take you, just hold on kit." It was mom. 

We were in a different corner, and it was so loud and chaotic in that cell. I was wrapped in mom's arms tightly with her body basically on top of me; protecting from the other galra in that cell. 

There was several times where a person was trying to pull mom away to reveal me leaving me a bit jostled. 

Kolivan was fighting EVERYONE. Worried that something was going to happen to him and I would be taken away from mom again. 

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop the whimpers. Mom realized this and talked loud enough for me to hear over all the chaos saying how I don't need to repress and that everything will be over soon. 

It had felt like we were there for days, but honestly it could have for 20 minutes or 2 hours, I don't really know. 

Finally, FINALLY, the cell felt settled down, trying to hear over the sound of mom's rumbling that was ACTUALLY comforting. 

"Hey, come on, let's go while we still can" I hear Kolivan say. 

I still felt like it wasn't safe, that they still were gonna try and take me, I didn't move, shaking in anxiety. 

Without word mom shifts and gets up with me still in her arms, I feel myself blushing in embarrassment but I'm honestly too tired to argue. 

As we make our way towards the door I take in what is left in cell. 

If it wasn't for the very slight rise and fall of their chest I would have thought all 7 of them were dead. 

They were all in terrible conditions, Kolivan DEFINITELY didnt hold himself back. Not to mention I'm unsure the damage mom did as well when she wasn't with me. 

Just about to head out in the doorway of the cell when a familiar whining was heard then a sob. 

"My kit~. My kit~. My KIT~!"

Fucking Karen. 

Karen is still trying to get up but its obvious that that is near impossible given how terrible her injuries are. Dave crawls as best as he can over to her. 

"I know, our kit, OUR kit. Will be with us soon." He purrs as he pulls her in a weak embrace. 

Both Kolivan and mom growl. 

"Never" Kolivan said venomously. 

And we leave. 

We managed to get back on our ship and set fourth back to the base. 

No one has said a word yet, mom hands me to Kolivan as she flies our small ship. 

Kolivan holds me tight and purrs, sensing my nerves. 

I purr back but stop soon after. 

"S-sorry"

"Kit, there's nothing for you to apologize for." Kolivan rumbles. 

"If it wasn't for my stupid sounds we wouldn't have been in t-that mess."

"Oh kit, your instincts was not at fault. You did nothing wrong and you shouldn't have to worry about holding that back." Mom says from over at her seat. 

I dont say anything at first. 

"What was all of that really about?"

A tick pass until Kolivan responds. 

"She realized that you were a galran kit and every (most) galra has an instinct to protect a kit. They are precious. But some may have a stronger instincts than others. My assumption is that her and her mate were unable to have kits of their own. So when she knew you were a kit they lost a sense of control on their instincts and wanted you as their own."

Oh. That's kinda sad really but satisfied that there was an answer. 

I heard mom growl. 

"And I will make sure they won't do no such things"

I smile a little. 

"Thank you."

I begin to let exhaustion take over and I get more comfortable in Kolivan's arms. I can hear him and mom purring. 

I let my instincts take over with no trouble for once and begin purring with them as well. 

I'm safe.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was it. This was my first fanfiction written and honestly had some different elements I wanted to throw in by wasn't sure if this was even gonna turn out well. I had originally wanted the rest of the 5 galra to fight each other as their instincts also kicked in but I soon realized that I cant freaking write fight scenes well at all and like if I did this would get boring. Not sure if you could of tell of how tired I was getting towards the end but had fun writing Keith's thought process as though it was mine. I have future plans on writing more fanfiction in the future and all will be relating to Keith because I love him, I'm also a sucker for Dads of Marmora fanfiction as well. Hope you enjoyed ☺.
> 
> Edit: I'm unsure if I want to have this fic to be part of a series of any future stories, or if I should leave it as is and just have separate series. Idk, but just wanted to say again thanks for reading this.


End file.
